forging the future
by Ilovepievich
Summary: It's all up to change. What will a android do in this world? Will it take up it's father's mantle or do something new? Find out or not, and it's rated M so way, s'long's and Holes.


**Hello people, I've been gone for a little bit, but I'm back. I hope this phone is stronger than the last. Anyway, I'm having writer's block so I decided to make something new. The way I did it is finding three random powers, a race, and place. Thank you Reddit for the help!** **Begin the story already! Ok, stop yelling at me...**

'Why do people act like that? Do they have some kind of weird fetish or are they just an asshole?'

A young adult can be seen walking along the road. Their cloths have a light amount of flour on them.

'Why did they want me to call them sir so badly? The use of gender in language is nearly unneeded and dangerous. One fuck up on ones gender in this day and age is like a black mark on your record. Fuck... some people have even been sued because of that stuff. So I thought to myself, " Hey, just don't use any genders when talking." For the longest time it worked, but that asshole showed up.'

They rub their arms and took out their phone. Sadly, they didn't bring a jacket today.

'Great... Lizz has to work overtime. The one time I don't grab my jacket, winter decides it's here today.'

They start to cross a rather large bridge. On the other side the town starts to thin out. Since it's winter at this time you could even see the park though were bushes should be.

' I probably needed the exercise anyway. Uh, I won't be able to see this place for some time. Since I got into a argument with that asshat I got fired. Looks like I loss the bet with my mother. Ha, nearly won it too. Now I gotta move back to...'

"Fuck off duck."

A rather large duck turns to look at the noise. As they are about to collide the youth goes for a kick. At this point some people would see somthing that would make them jump back and prepare for something bizarre. It's too bad that the youth doesn't have this gift.

Before their foot can even reach the duck they start to fly upwards and ragdoll about in the sky. After they become a bloody pulp the youth gets hit a final time and gets flung into the river. The duck walks over to the railing and takes a pose.

'Wh- what the d- duck?"

The last thing they see before blacking out is the duck standing on one leg with both it's wings facing upward like they scored.

Inside of a white void a white being with only a mouth is laughing none stop. Infront of him is a small white light.

" Hey! You've been laughing for hours! Shut up and explain what's happening!"

He immediately stop laughing and reaches towards the little light.

?-" When I took this promotion I thought my existence would be the same, but I get to see so much more diverse people. Oh, stop freaking out about not being able to talk. I'll let you after I'm done. Ok, where was... right. Thanks to my idiot bosses a lot of newer worlds are on the verge of collapse. If only they didn't make so many new universes. You just need to stay alive for as long as you can. You'll get three random powers and a race that can live a long life. Too many people picked ridiculous abilities, so they ruined it for everyone. Now, time for the wheel!"

Four huge wheels appear in front of a giant blank gate. The first one spins.

"Somthing cool, somthing cool, somthing cool, somthing cool!"

 **Gravity Manipulation**

The little light raises a few feet higher and starts to spin.

" That's awesome, how do I use it? Can I-"

Their voice stops and the light can be seen rapidly flying in sharp turns.

 **Ascendant Weapons**

The light stop then rapidly starts to go up and down.

 **Hat Creation**

The light stops then lowers to the floor. It then remains still.

 **Race- Android**

?-"You can talk now."

The light flies over to the white being.

" Now what?"

He tilts his head to the side and makes a huge grin.

?-" No other questions? No more shouting? Well... I'm going to fling you into a different world."

" Cool."

The being laughs.

" Oh ya, you'll loss some of your memories."

"Wait wh-"

The blank gate opens and black hands grab the light.

Inside of a deep cave hideout there is movement for the first time in many years. Inside of a large test tube somthing seems to be alive. A metallic hand slams onto the tube. It repeats this multiple times before slamming through the glass. A dark green liquid pours out and all over the floor.

' What... what is happening right now? Why... what? Ok, I just need to look around. Maybe I can learn what is happening right now.'

They break though the rest of the glass and start to fall down into the glass. Right before hitting the ground the start to float.

' Hmm, that was scary as fuck. It's good that I can fly, it would suck to bleed out before I can find help. I don't think flying isn't normal, but if I can I guess it is normal? Now how do I...'

They start to float outside the tube fully. The android looks around the room. Old books and scrolls are covering large tables. They float over to one of the larger tables.

' Uh... I can read this? Ok, don't know how but I can read this...'

An unknown amount of time passes as they read all of the books inside of the room. After putting down the last one they look at the door. They they to push the door open. After that they tried to punch it down. Failing that three times they pull back their hand and slam it at the door. Before their fist hit the door it glowed with a green light and green roots slam the door into the wall. On their hand is a stone like gauntlet with roots on it.

' Ok, this must be one of the bloodlines the books talked about. From what little I could find out Orochimaru was messing around with those things. He was making me as a replacement body, so maybe he added them. Sadly I don't think he'll come back to complete me. I don't think I can do it myself.'

For another unknown amount of time they floated around and read all they could find. What they found didn't help their mood.

' Who the hell was this creep?! Just half of the experiments the fucker did makes me shake in fear. If there is any chance that that fuck is alive, I don't want to be on this plant any more.'

They start to fly around more quickly to find a way outside. Thankfully it's only a few days of paniced flying around before they find the outside world. After that they rushed back inside. They pass some time clutching their eyes and bouncing off the walls.

' Ugh, there is a city a few miles outside that I should look inside of. I'll just wait for the sun to go down. Uh, that hurt way too much. I think that I need some clothes so people won't... mess around with me.'

As the day passes they look though the rooms they passed up. The only cloths they could find was a few pairs of lab coats, white pants, and bandages.

' Hm, I never really looked at myself yet. I already know what my hands look like. Just uh... metal and wires I guess. I don't really know how to say it with better words than that.'

They bring their arms onto their chest and starts to grope.

'On my stomach is white... skin and two nipples. Looking downwards I see a vagina down there. Reading that I'm just a prototype body meant for immortality pleasure and seeing it are two different things. I shrink down my breast so that they're flat. For now I'll keep the V'

They run their hand down their chest a few times before nodding.

'I touched my face and feel skin and hair where they should be. Which is a good thing in my book. I look down at my legs for the first time. Thankfully I have skin on them, but sadly I'm missing my left leg up to the knee. I think I need to find a fake for now. I'm pretty sure people would feak out if I didn't '

It takes them some time to complete the look. The android is wearing the lab coat, white pants, wrapped their hands like mittens, and is floating a table leg to fake a leg with shoes on. If anything, they look like they're trick or treating as the snake bastard, or maybe a real bastard child.

'The sun is set so its not blinding outside. I think if I space it out I shouldn't be blinded. '

They slowly poke their head outside then walk outside. If you could call floating a few inches above ground walking. The first thing they reach is railroad tracks. When they were looking down at it they nearly get hit by a speeding train. At the last second they fly back and watch it pass by.

'Did that thing try to eat me? Uh, I'll just keep walking to the city for now.'

As they are reaching the city it starts to lightly snow. The android stares in amazement at it before their wraps get soaked through. After that their arms start to shake and spasm without stopping.

' W- what the duck is happening to me! I need to get inside!'

They forget about fiting in and just fly under a bus stop. They sit there for some time. The sun starts to rise and the city starts to become alive. An older lady with graying hairs sits down beside them and waits for the bus. She looks over and sees him shaking.

Woman-" Hey kid, what you doing here? You look like your about to freeze to the seat. Get up and go home or I'll have to drag you back."

"I... don't have anywhere."

They curl up into a ball.

Woman-" Hmm, your shit outa luck if you wana live here. You'll just freeze to death in a few months. Your a lucky rat, I'll pay for a ticket to the village in the leafs. Take it or fuck off and die."

The android nods their head and waits with the woman. In the next few minutes the bus showed up.

Woman-" Two tickets to the two tickets to the leaf Village."

A bus ride later and they make it. Large buildings power the landscape with numerous signs flashing about.

Woman-" You should thank your lucky ass that this place is kind to orphans. Just go over there and say you wana join up or just try your luck around here somewhere else."

The android nods their head and walks inside. The woman's small smile turns into a frown and she walks into the hokages tower.

Naruto-" Where does all of it come from! Can't this stop for at least a day so I can be with my family..."

Woman-" Hokage, the mission in Iron went smoothly. However, I bring worrying news. It seems like one of Orochimaru's experiments is walking about now."

The hollowed look on his face went away immediately.

Naruto-" Report."

Woman-" At first I thought they were just a street rat that stole some clothes, but then I started to look closer. Their face looks very close to Orochimaru but looks more feminine. They were wearing old lab clothes and bandages poory wraped around there arms. At that time I notice it didn't breathe. I asked it a question and noted their voice was light and slow. Like they barely knew how to speak. It said they didn't have anywhere. Just that. At that point it curled up into a ball and I could see their arms. They were made of metal and wire. I-"

Naruto-" Think it's a puppet? Hmm, where are they now and what do you think of it?"

Woman-" As far as I could tell it was just scared and confused. They showed no hostile or killing intent. At this point it is inside the shinobi academy."

The Hokage stood up and started to walk outside.

Naruto-" First off, I want one person watching him at all times. Now how about we go to the Academy alittle early today?"

 **Time skip**

?-" Chocho Akimich."

Aki.-" Here."

?-" Wasabi Izuno."

Izuno-" Here!"

?- " Dot?"

"Here..."

?-" Boruto Uzumaki. Boruto Uzumaki!"

?-" He's not here? Uzumaki?"

?-" That Uzumaki?"

?-" That Boruto..."

?-" It's so like him. Are you listening, Sarada,?"

?-" You have to make a nice, warm speech soon."

At that time a screeching sound makes everyone look up. A train cart is flying downwards. Hits the Stone face and and someone steps outside it.

Boruto-" We made it. Boruto Uzumaki..."

?-" Amazing..."

?-" That guy... Talk about doing something embarrassing."

?-" Don't just stand there. Clear the students out!"

Someone goes behind the boy and they start fighting. If you could call it that.

Boruto-" Time out! Time out! Sorry, big bro Konohamru."

Kon.-" You don't even look sorry... And from today, call me sensei!"

Boruto-" Huh? That's sorta creep."

Kon. Sensei-" What do you mean by creepy? You got another kid involved?"

Boruto-" So what? We're fine."

Kon. Sensei-" What's "fine" about all of this?"

Boruto-" Yeah, yeah."

Kon. Sensei-" You are so...!"

After that point the android was too far to hear what was said.

 **End**

 **Ok people, how have you been? I decided to do this to get rid of some writer's block. I would've liked to have done this idea on other anime or even just during Naruto, but it was a random pick. I've only just now started to watch Boruto and... wow, it starts off very light hearted. I hope it's ok?**


End file.
